unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
GAU-19
The GAU-19 is a weapon in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. It is a heavy, electrically-driven Gatling gun that fires the .50 BMG cartridge. It is available in both turret and man-portable versions. It is commonly wielded by Heavy Weapons Troops. General information The GAU-19 is first encountered in single player at the very end of A Train to Catch, where two Heavy Weapons Troops (referred to as "mutants" by Drake) attack Drake's position. Afterwards they are encountered infrequently; one can be picked up in Siege, while the remainder must be picked up from downed enemies in the monastery. Facing enemies wielding the GAU-19 is difficult, though the RPG-7 or M32-Hammer may be found nearby to deal with them. The Heavy Weapons Troops are also unable to climb, making them less of a threat. It has a short wind-up time upon first pulling the trigger and its single ammo box can only be reloaded if the infinite ammo tweak is enabled. The GAU-19 does not replace any weapon when you pick it up, and will be dropped if Nate performs any acrobatic movements such as jumping or rolling, or if he is too close to an explosion. It will also drop if Nate picks up ammo for his other guns, grenades or a new weapon. It is recommended to keep the barrel spinning with taps of the trigger if you are expecting enemies. The portable version greatly slows down movement and turning speed, and disables sidearm and grenade utilization. However, both of these downsides are made up for by the GAU-19's sheer firepower, huge ammo capacity and (relatively) good accuracy, caused by its constant recoil. There is a bronze trophy for getting 200 kills with the GAU-19 in single player. Multiplayer GAU-19 locations In ''Uncharted 2'' Multiplayer, the GAU is available on the ground floor, on the center line of two maps, on the extreme side boundary of only two maps (see the Gallery section). The weapon disappears quickly after being dropped and does not respawn. #The Village in the open area on the side of the map, between two single story rooms, below the M4 and propane tank on the roof. #The Plaza in the back alley behind a two-story, ruined laundromat building with the truck and sniper rifle in front. The booster for the GAU-19 called Hell Blazer, which increases the speed at which a character walks while holding the GAU, is only useful on the two maps the weapon appears. Medal and trophy Scoring 200 kills with the GAU-19 will unlock the medal, worth $10,000, and bronze trophy 200 Kills: GAU-19 in Among Thieves. The same achievement also unlocks a bronze trophy in Golden Abyss. Trivia *Due to the portable version having no real sights to aim with as well as having no stock to decrease the effect of the recoil, this is the first weapon ever in the Uncharted series to have the same accuracy while aiming (which Nate cannot do due to its weight) as when firing "running and gunning" (which he also can't due to the weight). *In real life, it would be impossible to effectively wield a man-portable Gatling gun as the weight of the weapon, battery, and ammunition would unnecessarily weigh down the operator (the system, unloaded, weighs 29 pounds). In addition, firing the weapon produces 500 lbs of reactionary force: the gun would be ripped from the hands of the operator. In the unlikely event that the operator did manage to hold on to the weapon system, it would only be because their arms had been ripped from their body! *If the trigger is pulled while the GAU-19 is empty, the barrels will spin full speed but emit a loud clicking noise from being dry-fired. *If one uses the infinite ammo cheat, it is actually possible to reload the GAU-19. Drake holds the gun upright with one hand and reloads it using the .45 Defender reload animation. The gun is so large though, that it is impossible to see if he actually inserts a clip into it or not; the GAU-19's clip (the drum) is not replaced. *The GAU-19 is replaced in Drake's Deception with the PAK-80. *The GAU-19 appears in PlayStation All-Stars: Battle Royale as one of Nathan Drake's attacks. When used, Drake pulls out the GAU-19, shooting while aiming his weapon from the ground to the air in front of him. *Since you can't enter cover while holding this gun, it is the only portable gun in the game that can't be fired left-handed. *It is one of the very few weapons that is effective on guardians. It only requires about 15-20 shots to down them, even on harder difficulties. Gallery Gau-19 village.png|GAU-19 spawn location in The Village. GAU-19.png|GAU-19 spawn location in The Plaza. image.jpeg|Heavy Weapons men with the GAU-19. ---- Category:Weapons in Among Thieves Category:Weapons in Golden Abyss